


Maybe

by madamebomb



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Old Married Couple, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Wally and Artemis have a fiery second kiss, and maybe try to figure out how they feel.





	Maybe

“What did I do?” Wally asked, dropping the apple he’d been eating as he lifted his hands. He stared down the length of Artemis’s bow, at the arrow aimed straight at his head. His green eyes rounded in surprise. There was just a little bit of amusement there though. She could see it in the corner of his mouth.

It pissed her off.

“It’s been three hours since we Zeta’d back from the Watchtower. _Three hours_ ,” Artemis hissed. “You’ve been running around like an idiot ever since.”

“I was helping clean up,” Wally said, glancing around cagily. He cautiously reached forward and thumbed her arrow aside. She slowly released the string on the compound and put the bow on the counter. Her hand was shaking.

“So was I. But you’ve been avoiding me,” she said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Why would I do that?” Wally said, dancing from foot to foot.

“You kissed me,” she hissed, eyes narrowed. They’d both changed out of their uniforms, but she found she missed hiding behind her mask. She felt naked.

Wally’s mouth quirked up at the corner a little, and for the first time, their gazes connected. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“Well you just grabbed me! In front of everyone!”

“Are you mad at me?”

“YES! I don’t know! Maybe!” she snapped. “You don’t just get to do that. You can’t just grab a girl and kiss her. That’s not how this works. And certainly don’t drop her a minute later and ignore her for the rest of the night!”

“Look, calm down—“

Her eyebrows went up. “Oh, I am calm.”

“You pulled your bow on me!”

“I should have fired it!” she snapped, pushing him in the chest with her index finger.

“Look, babe…”

Her hands went up and she shoved him in the chest, knocking him back against the counter. His hands came up, touching her hips before falling back at his sides. “Don’t call me that. Don’t you even dare!”

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

“I don’t know, maybe I don’t like to be jerked around? Maybe when I kiss a guy I like him to acknowledge my presence afterward. Maybe I like him to look me in the eye? Maybe I don’t appreciate the smug little smile on your face? MAYBE I JUST DON’T LIKE YOU?”

“WELL MAYBE I DON’T LIKE YOU? EVER THINK OF THAT? MAYBE YOU WERE JUST STANDING THERE WHEN I WANTED A NEW YEAR’S EVE KISS? MAYBE IT WASN’T EVEN THAT GOOD A KISS? MAYBE I HAVEN’T BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT EVER SINCE?” Wally shouted back, poking her in the chest this time. His face flushed again, his eyes shining, red hair falling across his forehead. Artemis knocked his hand aside and lifted her chin, glaring at him.

“MAYBE I OUGHT TO PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT?” she shouted back, chest to chest with him. He glowered at her, their faces inches apart.

“MAYBE I’D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY IT?” he snarled.

She lifted her hand, fully intending to hit him (punch or slap, she hadn’t quite made up her mind yet) but instead she wrapped her hand up in his shirt and yanked him toward her at the same time he wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and pulled him to her. Their mouths slammed together in a fierce kiss that was almost a battle. Wally moaned into her mouth as she lifted up on tiptoe, kissing him hard, shoving him back against the counter.

Wally’s fingers tightened in the long fall of her blonde hair, pulling her that much closer to him. He held her tightly, his body practically humming against hers as tremors ran through his skin. She could sense his impatience as his mouth moved against hers in a stroking, erratic rhythm that left her breathless.

For a speedster, he could certainly move slowly when he wanted…

He was teasing her. He had to be. Every kiss was different, surprising her at each turn. Fascinating her. His tongue swept across hers as a jagged crackle of want vibrated through her. His tongue slid against hers, making her moan. Her fingers tightened on his shirt in a futile attempt to control what was happening. But there was no controlling this.

She’d never wanted to hit someone so much in her life. So why had she kissed him instead? And why was she _still_ kissing him?

Wally’s hand smoothed down her back, bringing her hips into contact with his. They both moaned in unison as her hand unclenched from the font of his shirt and flattened on his chest. She pushed him away with a hard shove that sent him sprawling against the kitchen counter.

They stared at one another for a long moment. Wally’s face was still bright red, his hair spiky from her hands, his shirt wrinkled. He was breathing hard, his mouth open. As he stared at her, his tongue swept across his lower lip, sparking a heat in her chest that spread to her face. She bit down on her lower lip and avoided his hot gaze.

“What the hell are we even doing?” she said shortly, and charged toward the kitchen door. She only made it two steps when something large and red blocked her path. Her head went up and she stared at Wally defiantly. “ _Move.”_

“Artemis,” Wally said as his hands lifted, hovering over her shoulders as if afraid to touch her. Too late for that. “I…I don’t know how to do this.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job to me,” she said as her heart hammered hard in her chest. Wally’s red lips quirked up again, but he shook his head.

“I mean… _this._ I wasn’t ignoring you. I just didn’t know how to…you know. I didn’t know if you…felt…”

“Oh, I _feel._ ”

“Me too. I _totally_ feel,” he said as his hands came down on her shoulders. His skin was hot, the weight of his hands like anvils as her resolve melted into a puddle at her feet. She stared at him, annoyed, elated and aroused all in the same breath. “You drive me crazy.”

“Maybe you drive me just as crazy.“

“Maybe…”

Wally’s lips twitched with amusement as their gazes met and fire spread throughout her limbs. He leaned in impulsively, capturing her mouth in another surprising kiss that seared her senses. She chased after his kiss, determined to catch it this time, but he pulled back a moment later, leaving her breathless yet again.

She stared at him, his taste on her lips, fire in her veins. Wally’s hands were in her hair again, his body practically vibrating against hers. His lips caressed hers, his teeth lightly tugging at her bottom lip. He let it go and smiled against her mouth.

“Maybe you enjoy it?”

“Maybe… But don’t push your luck.”


End file.
